


Kitten

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Swearing, Yaoi, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: "Wait until after the live," Uruha whispered in his ear. "Then I'll make you mewl like a kitten."





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually inspired by the 'rawr' selfie Ruki posted on Instagram today (seriously those photos killed me, send help) ^^"

Ruki was looking through the photos he had just taken, trying to decide which ones to post on Instagram. In spite of all the confidence he put on display whenever he was on stage, dancing, moving provocatively, touching himself, he was actually a very insecure person and so this process was always rather hard for him.

"You should post the one where you look like a kitten," he heard a voice close to him.

He turned his head and saw Uruha with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"I wasn't a kitten, I was a tiger. Baka." Ruki pouted and couldn't help but notice how the other's eyes focused on his full pouty lips.

Uruha took a step towards him. The vocalist stood there, frozen, rooted to the spot. What was the guitarist doing, being so close, looking at him so hungrily, licking his own luscious lips? And why was Ruki's heart beating so fast?

"Wait until after the live," Uruha whispered in his ear. "Then I'll make you mewl like a kitten."

And just like that, he left.

 

***

 

The live had been an absolute success. So many people had come to Count Down Japan, cheering them on, headbanging to their songs, singing the lyrics. All the members had felt the love of their fans and they were so grateful for all the support they kept receiving from them.

Ruki was in the dressing room, sitting on the couch, trying to cool down, too distracted by his phone to really notice his surroundings. Until he heard the lock of the door click.

"Wha--" he wondered, looking up.

Uruha was the only one still in the dressing room, his back to the door, a wicked grin on his face. He had changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, but the makeup was still there and his eyes looked unnaturally grey with the lenses.

He started walking towards the still sitting man, putting just a little bit of sway to his hips. Ruki's eyes were inevitably drawn there and he gulped. His heart was beating fast once again and he felt a little...nervous? Excited?

"I made a promise," Uruha said huskily. "The live is over, Ru."

He parted Ruki's legs with his own and stood between them. The vocalist looked up at him, his phone long forgotten, the towel that he had been drying himself with fallen on the floor, his outfit suddenly feeling very warm. Uruha was so sexy and beautiful - he always had been - and Ruki couldn't help but be attracted to him. Had Uruha finally noticed and was now toying with him? Or did he want the same thing as the vocalist?

And then he felt long fingers around his jaw and as he was pulled into a kiss, all thought left his mind. All he could focus on were Uruha's plump lips against his own, Uruha's tongue exploring his mouth, tasting him. A small moan escaped from Ruki's lips.

Uruha broke the kiss and grinned smugly. "You're already mewling and I haven't even even started yet," he said.

"Fuck you," was Ruki's reply and he pulled the guitarist into another kiss. He leaned back towards the couch, dragging the other man with him, Uruha leaning into him even more, his hands on either side of Ruki's light blond head and gripping the back of the couch for support.

"Actually, _I'm_ going to fuck _you_ ," Uruha panted when they broke the kiss. "Later. At my house. On my bed. On the floor. Fucking everywhere."

Ruki couldn't help but whimper as he heard those words and the way Uruha said them, sending a shiver down his spine. He liked this side of the lead guitarist, confident, certain of what hw wanted and ready to take it. He was even more irresistible, if that was even possible.

"Yes," Ruki breathed and got to work attacking the other's neck, licking and sucking and biting. One of his hands started exploring Uruha's body, feather light touches over his chest, his flat stomach, until he reached his cock. He started stroking him through his jeans until, with a moan and a hand on his wrist, Uruha stopped him.

The vocalist looked at him, confusion and puzzlement evident on his angelic face. "Let me take care of you now, kitten," Uruha said. "We'll have the whole night ahead of us when we get to my place."

Ruki bit his bottom lip, watching as Uruha kneeled before him, still between his own open legs, anticipation for what was to come building up. He let out a shaky breath as Uruha's hands slowly unzipped his pants and released his manhood from its fabric confines.

"Uruha..." Damn, his voice was unsteady. Not that the guitarist didn't have enough evidence of the effect he had on the shorter man right in front of him.

"Do you have any idea for how long I've wanted you, needed you, loved you?" Uruha asked and wrapped his hand around Ruki's cock, making him moan as he started stroking. "I couldn't let another year pass without doing anything."

Even though he was losing himself to the pleasure, Ruki felt butterflies as he heard this. He reached out and caressed the other man's cheek affectionately. "Me too," he said.

Uruha smiled. The expression on his face wasn't mischievous this time. It was full of joy and love.

But then he turned from angel to devil once again as his tongue licked a trail all the way up Ruki's cock. The vocalist let out a groan as the other's mouth engulfed him, slowly taking more and more of him in.

When Uruha started bobbing his head up and down, Ruki threw his own head back. Uruha's lips were made for this sort of thing, and he made Ruki feel so fucking good. Ruki's hand ran through Uruha's hair, pulling just a little, the other hand clutching the back of the couch. His hips started bucking up, thrusting himself into the guitarist's mouth. To be enveloped by that heat, wrapped by those damn lips, tasted by that talented tongue - Ruki didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He couldn't control his moans and groans anymore, and he even purred a little remembering what Uruha had said earlier.

"F-fuck, Uru!" he screamed, coming so hard that he didn't remember having a better orgasm than this in his entire life. Uruha didn't pull away and swallowed all that Ruki had to give him.

As Ruki was slowly coming down from his high, Uruha kissed him slowly. He could taste himself in that sinful mouth. And as he responded, he couldn't wait to go to Uruha's place and spend the entire night wrapped in burning passion. 


End file.
